The invention relates in general to flat panel displays and in particular to flat panel displays with rear shields for display panels of different sizes.
Generally, a conventional flat panel display comprises a printed circuit board (PCB) provided with driving circuits and signal processing circuits, thereby generating specific electric signals for controlling and producing digital images via a panel module. The printed circuit board is normally disposed between the panel module and a shield connected to the rear of the flat panel display. The panel module is joined with the shield to fix the printed circuit board in the flat panel display. To fit different panel modules in various sizes, corresponding shields of different sizes have to be provided. However, it may potentially increase manufacture complexity and cost.